A punta de pistola
by Joker of Life
Summary: [shonen ai] ¿Qué ocurre cuando los roles se invierten? ¿cuánto daño pueden causar unas simples palabras?. Él nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, ni se había sentido tan vulnerable ante aquellos ojos como ahora.


A punta de pistola

Y él seguía ahí de pie, con el cuerpo estático, pero conciente de que el otro no sería capaz de hacerlo, al menos no a él.

Ya se habían peleado antes, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos como para encontrarse en esta situación, y todo por un inútil desacuerdo, por algo muy insignificante que ya habían olvidado hace mucho.

-No lo hagas, por favor- pedía mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que en su estómago, la punta de la magnum presionaba levemente.

-¿Por qué he de hacerte caso?- preguntó molesto con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Por qué luego de lo que me dijiste?- cuestionó mientras el clic del arma quedaba resonando en la habitación.

-Tanto tú como yo nos dijimos cosas que sabíamos no se tenían que mencionar, por lo que eres tan culpable como yo- le respondió molesto. -Ahora, baja el arma, y solucionemos esto como dos personas racionales y maduras- dijo moviendo su mano a la magnum lentamente.

-Mueve tu mano un milímetro más y te reviento con un balazo- amenazó hundiendo el arma aun más en el estómago del contrario.

Él sabía que cuando el chico estaba realmente enfurecido y con un arma cerca, era capaz de dispararle a quien le estuviera molestando. Por lo tanto, debía pensar bien en qué decir o cómo actuar antes de hacerlo.

-Por favor, baja el arma, tú no eres así- pidió sin quitarle la vista a aquellos ojos intensamente verdes que carecían de su habitual brillo.

-Tú no sabes como soy- respondió mirando a lo ojos azules con gran ferocidad y odio.

-Claro que lo sé, eres un chico agradable, que no se rinde, inteligente, tú eres... eres el chico del cual me enamoré- dijo soltando su mayor secreto con voz débil.

En ese momento se formó un silencio penetrante, sólo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos chicos.

-Por favor baja el arma- volvió a pedir acercando su mano a la magnum.

Éste sólo hundió más el cañón de la pistola en el vientre del otro mientras su mirada se volvía filosa.

El chico no sabía que hacer, había visto a su amigo así antes con otras personas, pero ahora que era él el que estaba en esta situación la verdad, no sabía que hacer.

-¡No hagas esta idiotez Matt, ya ni debes recordar por qué llegamos a esto!- gritó exasperado.

-Mhmhmh... Claro que lo recuerdo, Mello- respondió con una sonrisa. -Esto fue causa de algunos de tus comentarios, ¿o es que ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste?- cuestionó quitando el arma y apoyando el cañón en su mano libre.

-No dijimos muchas cosas Matt- respondió más relajado el rubio al no tener la magnum apuntándole.

-Entonces te haré memoria- dijo para apuntar el arma a la cabeza del contrario. -En un momento en que nos estábamos gritando dijiste algo que me dolió mucho... Dijiste que nunca te he ayudado en nada, ¡que sólo era una molestia jugadora de videojuegos!, ¡que sería mejor que yo no existiera!, ¡que he sido un completo malgasto de tu tiempo!- gritaba el pelirrojo, esta vez, apuntando al corazón del oijazul a punto de apretar el gatillo. -No sabes cuanto... me dolió, oír eso... no me hubiera importado que fuera otra persona pero... el oírlo de ti... de mi único mejor amigo, fue como una puñalada en el estómago- explicó llevando el cañón al vientre del otro y hundiéndolo con fuerza mientras lo miraba con profundo odio.

-Ahhgg Matt- gimió el chico ante el golpe. -Yo...- intentó decir algo, pero el estómago le dolía demasiado.

-Tú nada, fuiste más que claro con lo que dijiste antes- dijo volviendo a hacer sonar el clic del arma.

-Matt, no lo quise decir fue... Near se metió en mis pensamientos- se excusó el rubio asustado.

-Ja, no me hagas reír Mello, siempre lo pones de excusa; algo no funciona, es culpa de Near; sales en segundo lugar, culpa del mocoso albino, ¡deja de meter al chico en tus problemas!. Tú eres el imbécil cabeza dura, que no acepta que el del problema es él, ¡él y su puto y asqueroso orgullo!- gritó molesto el pelirrojo mirando a los asustados ojos azules.

-Matt- llamó con voz débil mirando aquellos furiosos ojos verdes. -Tienes razón Matt, yo soy el del problema; yo, mi ego y mi inseguridad... pe-perdóname, en verdad lamento lo que te dije- confesó bajando su mirada al piso mientras sus ojos se ponía acuosos.

-Con disculpas no quitaras el dolor de lo que dijiste- indicó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio comenzando a llorar, apretando los puños y con el cuerpo rígido y temblándole.

-Eso no sirve, de nada- dijo con frialdad mirando al otro llorar.

-Lo siento- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando la neutralidad en los ojos verdes y el rostro del pelirrojo. -¡Te amo Matt!- gritó tomándolo de los hombros para plantarle un beso, sin importarle que se estuviera enterrando el cañón de la magnum.

El ojiverde se mantenía neutral ante el rubio que lo besaba, sólo lo veía, veía la mueca de dolor y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos cerrados. Pero él no tenía ni intenciones de responderle.

-Te amo Matt- dijo el ojiazul sobre los labios del mencionado mientras juntaba sus frentes mirando a esos ojos verdes que le encantaban y quitando el cañón de la pistola de su estómago.

Mello dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran, mostrándose débil ante Matt.

Ya con la pistola alejada, abrazó mejor al otro buscando en sus ojos verdes un atisbo de emociones que no logró encontrar. Escondió su cara en el cuello del pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza para no soltarlo ni caerse ante la debilidad que sintió en sus piernas.

-Matt, por favor perdóname, no quería, en verdad no quería decirte todo eso- explicaba el rubio derramando nuevas lágrimas.

-Vuelve a hablarme cuando hayas dejado de ser tan patético- sentenció el chico zafándose del agarre para alejarse.

-Espera- pidió tomándolo de la muñeca y volviendo a besar al ojiverde sintiendo su mirada inexpresiva mientras su cuerpo perdía toda fuerza.

Tomando a Matt por la cara comenzó a dejarse caer lentamente de rodillas, abriendo sus ojos para ver como los contrarios se alejaban.

-Ya te lo dije, vuelve a hablarme cuando dejes de ser tan patético- dijo tirando el arma al lado del otro viendo sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza para luego salir y dejar al otro llorando encogido en la habitación.

Mello nunca pensó en llegar a ver esos ojos verdes tan faltos de vida y a su dueño tan frío.

Siempre le había insultado, pero cuando recordó al chico gritándole dolido "¡sería mejor que yo no existiera!","¡he sido un completo malgasto de tu tiempo!" en ese momento, algo en su interior se rompió.

En ese mismo momento, el rubio se encontró patético y merecedor de que Matt no le dirigiera la palabra.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno... este fic no es nuevo, ya lo había subido una vez, pero lo vuelvo a subir editado ya que antes estaba redactado como las reverendas y ahora está un poco mejor.**

**Nunca he leído fanfics donde Matt cambie de rol con Mello en términos de tratar mal al otro, así que decidí hacer uno a ver que tal salía, ****¿les gustó?.**


End file.
